


We are meant to be

by AgentSpearsFBI



Series: Soulmates always find their way home [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Hellhounds, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSpearsFBI/pseuds/AgentSpearsFBI
Summary: Soulmate AU. Still Superhero.It's normal to get one or two soulmarks. In the 21th centurie even three marks are accepted. But these children got 7 marks over night. None of their families partys. There were mothers crying, fathers freaking out, friendships wich were broken, siblings holding their crying brother or sister. At the end everyone knew that they are not allowed to talk to anyone about the mark.





	We are meant to be

Soulmates are a thing. 62% of the earth population find their mate before turning 20. 28% before getting 35. Rumors say that the last 10% are soulless. They may have the marks of their other half but it's already grey or they have no luck in finding them. Sometimes are born without marks at all.

People find their soulmates with the help of their soulmarks. Every person is born with their personal own mark. In Steve's case it's ironically a red-blue circle with a white star in the middle on his right shoulder. Tony has a simple bright blue drawing of the arc reactor on the middle of his thorax, not knowing that he will lose his mark and get the real reactor for it. Bruce got a shiny green helix on his right hip. This is reason enough for him to start studies in diffrent fields biology. Natasha has a black widow on her left ankle, later this is the reason for her alias. Bucky has a red star on his left shoulder, simple as that. Clint got crossed arrows on his right calve wich is self-explainig enough that he starts with archery at a young age. And T'Challa has four claw marks on his lower back wich is an grat honor for his family, thinking it's a gift from Bast.

Of course none of them knew the meaning of that when they are born and normally the marks are just a big riddle for them. Finding your Soulmate is pretty easy. Either you know that your mark is on them like in Steves and Buckys case or through a touch between these people like when Clint tried to eliminated Natasha.  
When children turn seven they get the rest of their marks. Mostly overnight. This hurts but it's a great party for most of the families. 

It's normal to get one or two soulmarks. In the 21th centurie even three marks are accepted. But these children got 7 marks over night. None of their families partys. There were mothers crying, fathers freaking out, friendships wich were broken, siblings holding their crying brother or sister. At the end everyone knew that they are not allowed to talk to anyone about the mark. Never.

Five of them met when the Avengers Initiative was started. They obviously found out that they were meant to be. Steves Shield and Tonys Reactor weren't that insconspicous. Also Natashas Alias was pretty self explaining. Clints skills spoke for themself and Bruce just told them that he had their marks too. So they found the Tersseract met Loki and Thor, gods from an other realm, fought and won against one of them, saved the planet and became worldwide heroes.

After that they all moved into the renamed Avengers Tower. Three weeks later King T'Challa was standing on their front door. Saying he thinks he has their marks. One thing led to another and now their were 6. Still missing to parts. 

In the beginnig it was really strange. None of them knew how to behave but they all settled in pretty fast. With T'Challa flying between Wakanda and the States and also taking his job as the Black Panther serious, they became one big family fast. 

It naturally clicked when Steve found Bucky. Tony helped him with the Winter Soldier Triggers and everybody supported him in just being him.

Still there was one missing soulmate. Everyone one of them has a pair of bright yellow eyes on their back. After Jarvis scanned them, they all were sure that these eyes are somehow related to a wolf. They had many laughters at T'Challas Reaction. 

Everyone is looking for the last person. But it seems they have no luck in finding him or her.  
Everyone is wondering if they ever meet their last part.


End file.
